Starfish
by Isil
Summary: C’était pas vraiment que Toru s’ennuyait, mais il commençait à avoir l’oreille qui chauffait franchement. Suite en quelque sorte de Kaze no hi. Shonenai et pseudolime a la fin.


Titre: Starfish  
Auteur: Isil  
Genre: Mouillé et moussant  
Rating: R  
Pairing : Je me demande pourquoi je mets ça, vu que de toutes façons, je cracherai pas le morceau.  
Disclaimer: Juste un ptit bout ? Un orteil de Saki ? Une dent d'Harada ? Un cheveu de Yamazaki ? Chuis pas difficile ! Non ? Bon… soupir I'll n'appartient qu'à Hiroyuki Asada, ce gros radin Et le titre vient de la chanson d'Ellegarden du même nom  
Note : Bon, je crois que c'est officiel : je vais faire un vrai cycle… On pourrait appeler ça le Cycle Ellegarden, vu que je compte prendre des chansons d'Ellegarden pour titres de ces fics. Après Kaze no Hi , voilà donc Starfish !

Starfish

C'était pas vraiment que Toru s'ennuyait, mais il commençait à avoir l'oreille qui chauffait franchement. Il se demanda brièvement si la chaleur risquait de lui endommager le cerveau, puis il décida que ce qui était surtout dangereux, c'était les bavardages d'Haru.

Il émit quelques grognements affirmatifs ou étonnés aux moments qu'il jugeait opportuns, avec une virtuosité née de l'habitude, mais il garda le regard et l'attention fixés sur le hublot de la machine à laver en face de laquelle il était avachi.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que pouvait être cette tache verte au milieu de tous ses habits. Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait rien mis de vert à laver… Il passa quelques secondes à essayer de se rappeler ce que ça pouvait être, puis il abandonna. Ca devait être une étiquette… A moins que son t-shirt jaune n'aie déteint sur un de ses jeans…

Il lâcha un marmonnement indigné qui sembla faire plaisir à Haru, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le but… Ca lui apprendrait à acheter des t-shirts aux couleurs aussi moches !  
Il suivit la tache verte des yeux, surveillant qu'elle ne grossisse pas trop. Il aurait dû acheter un de ses trucs pour empêcher les couleurs de délaver…

Il soupira. Bon, d'accord, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, et même s'il avait voulu raccrocher, l'autre l'aurait juste rappelé pour lui conseiller de changer de téléphone et lui lâcher quelques modèles soi-disant performants… Enfin, ça aurait au moins eu l'avantage de le faire changer de sujet !

Honnêtement, il adorait Haru, mais des fois, il était fatiguant… Il pouvait pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler de ses aventures avec sa nympho, franchement ? C'était pas intéressant, voire même carrément déprimant. Sans oublier que les détails auxquels il avait droit avaient de quoi traumatiser qui que ce soit… Fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que Horii était douée avec sa bouche : avec tout ce qu'elle déblatérait toute la journée, elle avait de la pratique ! Mais c'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de voir ses soupçons confirmés, merci beaucoup, Haru.

Non seulement il avait droit aux escapades des deux amoureux, ce qui était déjà beaucoup trop en soi, mais en plus, ces petites histoires servaient à lui rappeler cruellement l'état absolument lamentable de sa propre vie sentimentale. Les filles le fuyaient carrément, et quand aux mecs…

Il en avait fréquenté quelques temps, mais plus pour leur piquer leur fric à grands renforts de coups de poings dans la figure que pour faire plus ample connaissance. Et maintenant, il avait le troupeau des machos avec qui traîner : la glorieuse équipe de basket de Tsurugizaki, une bande de crétins shootés à la testostérone et aux rêves de gloires…

Toru se disait parfois qu'une âme charitable ferait bien d'expliquer à ces pauvres garçons que s'envoler en se faisant des films emplis de nanas et de trophées, c'était courir le risque de se ramasser la figure d'encore plus haut. Il aurait pu le faire lui-même, mais déjà qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas…

Il n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable, et non, ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, mais un instinct de conservation très développé. La nuance était importante. Il avait encore deux ou trois bricoles à faire avant de mourir, et en plus, se faire piétiner par un troupeau de basketteurs au QI approchant le zéro absolu n'était pas une fin très digne.

Il fronça les sourcils et décolla son portable de son oreille pour y jeter un coup d'œil critique. Il en venait à se demander si dépenser quelques yens de plus et le foutre dans la machine à laver la plus proche pour le purifier ne serait pas un investissement judicieux. Il imaginait les pauvres puces du circuit imprimé entendre les horreurs anatomiques qu'Haru était en train d'égrener et rougir comme des pucelles (ha ha! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de fréquenter les gars de Tsurugizaki, ils commençaient à déteindre sur lui avec leurs blagues pourries!). Quoi qu'il en soit, si son téléphone grillait, il allait le lui faire rembourser, parole d'Harada!

Bon, en même temps, c'était pas comme s'il l'avait payé très cher, l'engin en question. C'était une relique des 'temps obscurs', comme les appelait le pervers moustachu, un don généreux d'un collégien binoclard qui avait décidé soudainement qu'il n'en n'avait plus besoin. Qui disait que la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui n'avait pas de cœur franchement? Heureusement, le pauvre gars n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y coller de Hello Kitty ou autres trucs gerbants du même genre. Ouais, vraiment, c'était un bel appareil, même s'il ne prenait pas de photos. En tout cas, il suçait très b…

"Putain, Haru!" s'exclama t'il. Cet abruti arrivait à s'immiscer jusque dans ses pensées avec ses conneries!

Le silence qui suivit cette interruption démontra son caractère hautement inhabituel. Jamais, au grand jamais Torû n'interrompait Haru pendant un de ses fameux monologues classés X. Ca ne se faisait pas. C'était même un évènement tellement improbable qu'il en était contre-nature, un peu comme si Gaku se mettait soudainement à draguer le coach Obata…

Erk, merci pour l'image mentale…

"Euh, ouais?" répondit Haru après ce temps mort.  
"Tu connais un truc pour éviter que le linge déteigne?"

Un jour, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler, pour éviter de lancer le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête. Un jour…

"Euh…"

La vache, Haru faisait quand même super bien l'abruti! Bon, en même temps, il avait de la pratique. Des années de pratique, même!

Ah, les souvenirs de leurs jeunes années… Pour un peu, il se serait senti nostalgique. Mais après, il repensait à ses débuts de puberté, avec la voix qui oscillait entre les ultra et les infra-sons, les bras trop longs, le rire débile… Non, en fin de compte, ça lui manquait pas, même s'il y avait eu quelques bons moments, comme la fois où ils avaient vu cette bombe sexuelle qui passait devant la laverie…

"Oh putain!" s'exclama t'il avec autant de délicatesse que d'originalité.

Il se redressa brusquement, ignorant royalement les 'Quoi? Quoi?' du moustachu pour se pencher sur son siège et suivre d'un regard de mort de faim l'invitation au viol qui était effectivement en train de passer devant la laverie. Des jambes interminables, une taille de guêpe et un visage aussi agréable d'apparence que désagréable d'expression.

En bref, une parfaite création de Mère Nature, faite pour déclencher l'admiration ou la jalousie selon les cas, et le désir à tous les coups. Et là, bon sang, c'était réussi!  
Tôru regarda avec un intérêt éhonté le beau spécimen se reluquer dans la vitre puis poser les yeux sur lui.

Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il aurait pu raccrocher son téléphone, d'où s'échappaient encore des éclats de voix, mais après tout, si l'autre gugusse n'avait pas suffisamment de QI pour raccrocher alors qu'il se faisait snober, c'était son problème… et son forfait qu'il grillait. En plus, ça réduirait d'autant leur prochaine conversation… Ca lui ferait des vacances, tiens!

Tandis qu'une petite partie de son esprit se perdait dans ces considérations, qu'une autre s'interrogeait sur cette fichue tache verte au milieu de son linge et qu'une dernière s'inquiétait d'une éventuelle schizophrénie, Tôru se rinçait agréablement les mirettes, chose qui n'avait pas l'air de gêner l'objet de son attention. Ce dernier, en effet, venait de croiser son regard et levait actuellement un sourcil hautain mais pas hostile.

Habitué à se trouver face à ce genre d'expression, qu'il qualifiait allégrement de "frigide en devenir" au grand dam de Gaku, à qui cela s'adressait les trois-quarts du temps, le roux y répondit par sa propre version du haussement de sourcil. Ce mouvement, fruit d'un long et pénible entraînement aux côtés d'Haru (qui continuait d'ailleurs à gargouiller dans son téléphone, l'abruti) était un subtil mélange de je m'en foutisme et de drague. Il pouvait signifier "Zy-va, p'tite merde, me r'garde pas comme ça ou j'explose ta ce-fa!" (ou, en tout cas, c'était comme ça que l'avait formulé les petits merdeux qui se prenaient pour de la racaille dans son quartier) mais pouvait également être synonyme de "Salut, beau brun (ou blond, ou roux, c'était selon), je connais des chiottes tranquilles pas loin, ça te dit d'aller y faire un tour?". Autant dire qu'il fallait être un vrai virtuose pour faire passer tout ça dans un simple haussement de sourcil… Mais Tôru en était un, sans fausse modestie. Pour preuve, l'autre n'avait pas l'air d'y être réfractaire… En fait…

"Tôru! Hé réponds, quoi!" braillait le moustachu, décidément pénible ce soir. Il pouvait pas lui foutre la paix pendant qu'il matait, franchement!  
"Ta gueule, Haru!" beugla t'il avant de refermer son téléphone d'un geste brusque… Ah, leur grande histoire d'amour!

Ce problème enfin réglé, il reporta son attention sur son petit spectacle perso, attendant avec impatience la suite des évènements. Le brun le regardait avec une ébauche de sourire qui aurait pu être amusé à moins qu'il ne fût ironique… Celui là avait l'air d'être une belle prise de tête, mais vu le sex-appeal de la prise de tête en question, il était prêt à investir dans un stock d'aspirine.

Tandis qu'il se faisait cette remarque pleine de bon sens et d'enthousiasme, la beauté venait de faire un pas en direction de l'entrée de la laverie, déclenchant dans la tête du basketteur une petite musique de victoire, avec les trompettes et tout le reste de l'orchestre… manquait plus que Marcel…

Ok, note personnelle: buter Haru le plus tôt possible pour que cette blague affligeante disparaisse à jamais.

Sur cette promesse, Tôru se redressa un peu pour offrir une image un peu moins loquesque au nouvel arrivant. Ce faisant, il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier et fronça les sourcils. De loin, il pouvait apercevoir une grande silhouette coiffée d'un bonnet gris.

C'était pas tout près, bien sûr, mais il avait l'impression que la grande gigue regardait dans leur direction. Et, effectivement, il le vit s'approcher en passant de derrière un lampadaire à derrière une pub pour le dernier LeChat Machine.

Il ricana.

"Ya quoi de si drôle?"

Ah, le bonheur… Un timbre bas, une voix rauque à souhait… Mais que demandait le peuple, sans déconner!

"T'as un fan." répondit-il en désignant du menton le grand blond qui se croyait discret en s'embusquant derrière une cabine téléphonique.

Le brun eut une moue absolument irrésistible et se laissa tomber sur le siège inconfortable juste à côté de celui de Tôru. Puis il se tourna vers lui et lui posa carrément une main sur la cuisse, bien en vue.

"J'ai vu. Il est un peu lourd, là, franchement. Ca fait deux heures qu'il me suit, comme ça." expliqua t'il en faisant un peu remonter sa main.  
"Je vois…" marmonna Tôru, qui voyait effectivement très bien que si l'autre ne laissait pas sa main où elle était, ils allaient tous les deux finir au poste pour fornication sur la voie publique.

Bon, c'était pas le terme officiel, mais avec un brun explosif qui se serrait contre lui comme une vraie chatte en chaleur, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait trouver.

"Dis juste, pour voir…" continua t'il d'un ton qu'il espérait calme. "Tu serais pas en train de te servir de moi pour faire fuir l'autre abruti?"

Le brun se recula un peu.

"Et alors?" lança t'il d'une voix tranchante.  
"Alors rien, c'était juste une question."

Tôru accompagna cette réponse d'un sourire, que Gaku appelait en général le sourire "tentative de préliminaires à la baise", sans doute pour se venger du "frigide en devenir". Bon, fallait qu'il arrête de penser à lui, ça devenait gênant. Surtout quand il avait un tel tableau juste à côté de lui, à portée de pelotage…

Le brun le considéra un instant, comme pour juger si le basketteur était effectivement digne de lui servir de prétexte pour jarter le lourdingue. Tôru, lui, n'avait pas franchement envie d'attendre. Il avait passé les deux dernières heures à laisser Haru lui génocider le cerveau, alors il estimait avoir droit à un peu de réconfort, que diable!

Il glissa donc une main entreprenante autour de la taille de son bel inconnu pour l'attirer contre lui. Ce dernier résista.

"Sois un peu convainquant…" le sermonna t'il. "A moins que tu n'aies envie que ta groupie se joigne à nous, bien sûr…"

Il reçut un coup d'œil rageur pour cette remarque, ce qui ne le découragea pas un brin, d'autant plus que l'autre cessa soudain de résister.  
Ah, ça, il avait même l'air carrément d'accord, d'un seul coup! Et putain ce qu'il embrassait bien!

Bien décidé à en profiter autant que possible, parce que nom de nom, c'était pas tous les jours qu'une pareille créature lui tombait entre les pattes, et faisant donc complètement abstraction de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Tôru prit le contrôle du baiser. Il plaqua fermement ses lèvres contre celle de son sex-symbol anonyme, jouant avec sa langue de la sienne et caressant du bout des doigts la petite parcelle de peau si agréablement dénudée par la taille ridicule de son t-shirt. De l'autre main, il caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, cueillant un léger soupir de sa langue.

Bref, il sortit le grand jeu pour ne pas laisser au brun l'occasion de l'avoir choisi pour décourager le monstre au bonnet gris.

Deux bras graciles se nouèrent fermement autour de son cou puis le brun s'installa carrément sur lui et pressa son bassin contre celui du basketteur, qui étouffa un grognement. Sa main quitta la cuisse de son partenaire -à qui il devrait décidément penser à demander le nom quand il serait un peu moins occupé- et passa sur sa hanche, s'y agrippant pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son entrejambe et les lèvres sur les siennes se plièrent en une ébauche de sourire. Sa propre main alla s'égarer sur la chute de reins qui semblait faite pour ça et il frissonna au contact de doigts curieux sur son ventre. Ces derniers le chatouillèrent quelques secondes avant de migrer vers sa ceinture…

La sonnerie stridente qui retentit les fit tous les deux sursauter, tant ils ne s'étaient pas souciés du silence qui était tombé sur la laverie. Tôru foudroya littéralement du regard la machine à laver qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles à grands coups de larsen qu'elle avait terminé et qu'il pouvait récupérer ses fringues à la noix et aller forniquer ailleurs. Il lui promit mentalement une fin douloureuse à grands coups de batte de base-ball, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de la décourager, la saloperie. Elle ferait moins la maline avec le hublot défoncé et les tuyaux à l'air, tiens!

Son futur coup, qui était d'ailleurs en train de muter en ex-coup potentiel, s'était un peu reculé et avait remis ses mains dans des endroits moins intéressants.

"Il est encore là?" demanda t'il.

Tôru cligna pitoyablement des yeux avant de se rappeler du mode d'emploi de l'éponge ramollie qui lui tenait lieu de cerveau. Il détourna donc avec difficulté le regard du visage encore un peu trop proche du brun et examina la rue par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier.

"Non." lâcha t'il quand les environs se furent avérés vides de tout géant dont la blonditude n'avait d'égal que son manque de discrétion.

Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il aurait pu mentir, surtout quand le brun quitta son perchoir sur ses cuisses pour se remettre debout, rajustant ses vêtements.  
Le roux se traita mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait, en improvisant même quelques nouveaux à rajouter à son répertoire. Non, mais quel loser, vraiment! C'était bien le moment d'être honnête!

Putain, avec ses conneries, il pouvait se la mettre derrière l'oreille!

Il regarda la petite bombe terminer de remettre ses fringues à peu près en ordre et retint un reniflement pathétique. Journée de merde, en fin de compte…

"Hé!" entendit-il.

Il releva la tête, mais ses espoirs furent brisés par K2000. Il grogna vers son portable qui vibrait et clignotait, d'où le choix très judicieux de sa sonnerie, à peine ridicule. Il avait franchement envie d'encastrer ce fichu téléphone multicolore dans la machine à laver qui continuait à lui péter les tympans avec ses sifflements stridents, juste comme ça, pour se calmer… Il tenta néanmoins de parlementer:

"Putain, Haru, lâche moi la grappe!" cracha t'il avec hargne en direction du téléphone maudit, sans même vérifier l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre! S'il le faisait, quelqu'un allait perdre un tympan, et ça ne serait pas lui…

Il entendit un reniflement amusé et croisa le regard du brun, qui était, fait étonnant, gentiment moqueur.

"Bon, allez… En échange de ton aide de tout à l'heure." lança t'il en se penchant pour prendre le téléphone qui continuait d'égrener pathétiquement les cinq premières notes de K2000.

Tôru le regarda décrocher d'un air qui tenait plus du bovin qu'autre chose, et sa mâchoire tomba rapidement de quelques centimètres.

"Oui?" susurra le brun dans une parfaite imitation d'une nana du téléphone rose que Tôru appelait parfois, quand il avait rien d'autre à faire.

Bon, ça va, il faisait pas ça tous les jours, non plus, hein!

"Non, désolé, il n'est pas en état de répondre pour le moment." continua l'autre d'une pure voix de chaudasse. "Ouais, c'est ça, rappelle plus tard…"

Tôru, de toute évidence vraiment pas en état de faire grand-chose à part continuer à papillonner des mirettes face à sa nouvelle idole, continua de jouer les abonnés absents, tandis que le brun raccrochait pour se mettre ensuite à pianoter sur le clavier du téléphone avec virtuosité. Puis il le referma et le lui lança nonchalamment.

Même si la partie pensante du cerveau du roux avait fait une retraite stratégique quelque part, très loin, les réflexes que développait le Coach Obata avec ses entraînements à la GI Joe finirent par porter leurs fruits et il tendit la main à temps pour récupérer son bien, évitant ainsi de se le manger en travers de la figure.

"Moi, c'est Saki. Appelle moi, si tu veux finir ça un jour où tu seras moins occupé." fit t'il avec un regard moqueur vers la machine à laver, qui sifflotait toujours.

Avec un dernier huitième de sourire très prometteur, somme toute, Saki tourna les talons et quitta les lieux.

Tôru baissa les yeux vers son téléphone, l'ouvrit avec fébrilité et alla voir dans son répertoire. Un sourire qu'il savait stupide s'inscrivit sur son visage et il lâcha un rire qui sonna un peu démoniaque, accompagné par la machine à laver qui était presque pardonnée, vu la tournure soudaine des évènements… Quoique…

Il se leva et alla quand même tirer quelques coups de pieds à la machine en question, histoire d'avoir la paix, merde! Puis il ressortit son téléphone et décida qu'il devait rappeler Haru, principalement pour vérifier que le moustachu n'était pas trop en rogne, vu qu'ils devaient se faire un McDo le lendemain et qu'il n'avait plus un rond. Dans ces cas là, valait mieux pas se mettre son mécène à dos…

Il alla donc chercher le numéro de son généreux donateur dans les derniers appels reçus et resta les yeux rivés sur l'écran, à regarder le numéro qui correspondait au tout dernier appel.

Il referma soigneusement son téléphone, le posa sur la machine agonisante, s'appuya contre l'habitacle enfoncé et éclata de rire, manquant de se manger la figure en glissant dans l'eau qui suintait du hublot fracassé. Il termina le cul dans la flotte à rigoler comme un bossu à imaginer la tronche de Gaku en entendant le numéro de pétasse de Saki.

FIN.


End file.
